Born of the Sea
by NameWithNoMeaning
Summary: Adamaris is forced to move halfway across the states to live with her cousin, Isaac. Without supernatural powers of her own, will she notice the mystical happenings in Beacon Hills or will she be ignorant of the clues left in her wake?
1. CH1-Enter:Adamaris Lahey

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters in the show. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis. **

**I pan to update once every two weeks but I'm not promising anything, schedules due tend to get a bit picky.**

* * *

An eerie noise screeched and the lump of a body was thrown from her own bed, "Ouch!" Dragging herself from the floor, she stared at her clock, "Shit," The girl was then running out of her basement, which was her bedroom, and ran across the living room which was surely a task for her, "Aleda, get your ass up! We're late for school," she yelled.

"I'm already awake, I was just waiting for you. Mum's already at work." Aleda held out a note to her sister, which was received quickly as they both piled into the older teen's car. The elder drove like a mad woman trying to get to her younger sister's middle school which would only lead her into problems with the police but the only thing on her mind was to get her little sister to school since she was already an incompetent role model in her mum's mind.

"See you later!" Aleda was running backwards and when she turned around she ran straight into the doors of her school. Her sister awkwardly chuckled and took off for her school to delay further by picking up her late breakfast at a random fast food restaurant., it was then she read the note :

_Adamaris,_

_Do you remember your cousin, Isaac? No I imagine you don't, he's the perfect son, always obeying his father. Of subject, well this summer I was thinking we should visit my brother and maybe if you behave you can come. Your second semester finals are tomorrow, you better not fail or there will be consequences, I don't want you contaminating my little Angel._

_Mum_

"Bullshit," the elder sister chewed her cheek and sighed at the sight of the school, she parked her car and made her way up to the main office. She grimaced when she briefly noticed who was on duty.

Ms. Merridan was at the desk, "Well, look it's Adamaris. Finally decided to show up for school eh? Apparently you can't learn a thing from your respectable mother, if I was her I'd be disappointed."

Smiling innocently, Adamaris signed herself in, handed her student I.D. for confirmation and she received a late pass in return. Walking down the hallway toward the Studio she spat, "I am so glad you're not my mum." The Studio was before her and she giddily opened the doors, "And on to this adventure of mine!"

Adamaris quickly shut her mouth when she noticed everyone glaring at her, "Ok, I guess today is a quiet day," she paused, "right, quiet." Finding Mrs. Carter, Adamaris checked up on her assignments and turned in her late pass. Noticing she wouldn't be starting her next assignment until next week she decided to pick up her own little project.

At first she didn't know what she wanted to do so she picked up her sketchbook and was just doodling different concepts. At first Adamaris started drawing different flowers and worked on the individual petals to each flower, so far her page was filled with baby's breath, daisies, tulips, azaleas, and some carnations. She turned the page and started to sketch some gesture drawings to get some general idea of body proportions. The bell shrieked and she scooted along the rest of her school day.

The final bell rang and Adamaris sighed happily and gathered her things, rushing out the door accidentally bumping into someone. She slowly got up to be pushed into the brick wall, "Watch your step." a masculine voice demanded. Turning her head she glared defiantly into her attackers eyes when an older voice intruded.

"What are you kids doing? Schools out, I would've thought you'd been gone by now." Mr. Jones, an older fellow, and also the Science teacher smiled at the two students, "Go home and rest up, you have finals tomorrow." he ushered the students out of the building, "Have a good night," he waved.

Adamaris looked at the male beside her and sighed, "Well, that was awkward. I have more important things to do."

The male beside her angrily spat, "Like what? Groveling at your boss's feet?" Adamaris gave the black-haired male a blank look.

"Look, the longer this conversation goes on, the longer my sister will be waiting in this weather." Adamaris took a closer look at the male's face and noticed his bright blue eyes. She stopped observing and turned around, "I'm going now."

Blue-eyes watched Adamaris leave with a curious gleam but she took no note. She had to get to Aleda before the rain showers start. It took Adamaris an hour to reach the middle school. She cursed when thunder rumbled louder and the rain went from light sprinkling to down pouring.

Adamaris slipped out of her car and searched for Angel madly. She slid to a stop at the playground area. She followed soft whimpers and found Angel inside one of the tubes of the play-set. Panic seized grip from Adamaris as she clutched Angel to herself whispering softly, "Sh, I know Aleda, its maddening." Looking up at the sky Adamaris whispered jokingly, "Dad did have a way with names didn't he? You are his small winged angel and I was born on the sea, befitting of us right?" she chuckled as Aleda, also known as Angel, clutched tighter onto Adamaris, "OK, I get it. Big mouth me needs to shut up and get us home." She pulled Angel to the car and stripped her of her jacket and replaced it with a blanket she keeps conveniently in her car. Tossing all unnecessary items in her trunk, Adamaris drove home though slower because of the weather.

As soon as the sisters got home they changed up and Adamaris heated up some leftovers. The sisters sat down in the living with all curtains closed and the TV turned up in hopes of blocking out the rain, it only brought back bad memories. Aleda looked at her sister and whispered, "Mari, do you think Dad is watching over us?"

Adamaris closed her eyes briefly and whispered back, "Yeah Angel, I think he is." When her eyes drifted to the curtains, she noticed a circular glow shining through, "It's a full moon tonight." They put their plates away and planted themselves in the living room, where they'll spend the rest of the night.

A door slammed shut, the front door to be exact and Adamaris opened an eye. She was on alert, she didn't know if the intruder was her mum or not but it's never too sorry to be safe. She slipped out of the covers and Aleda looked over at her, Adamaris pulled a finger to her lips and Aleda got the clue. Adamaris slowly stalked around the hallways to the main source of intrusion with her knife she keeps conveniently on her person at all times. She finally stopped her wannabe horror movie heroine act when she spotted her mother in the kitchen downing a bottle of champagne. Deftly hiding the knife back on her person she called out, "Mum?"

Her mum didn't seem to hear her and Adamaris too in her appearance, her mum looked quite sick. Adamaris left her mum to her own devices but not without making sure the front and back door to their home was locked up. She slowly walked back to Angel, "Coast is clear, it was only Mum. Let's get back to bed, we have only a few hours left before our finals," into dreamland they went.

The next mourning went rather fast and was quite uneventful. Adamaris passed most of her classes with B's, and Aleda passed all her classes with straight A's. Throughout the day, Adamaris noticed the boy from yesterday, he was actually in one of her five classes and in her lunch. She ignored his observing watch until the school day ended. She didn't pick her sister up like usual because Aleda had chess practice and one of her team members would give her a ride home. While Aleda would be at Chess, Adamaris would be enjoying her last swim practice for the year. She didn't have to worry about fully missing it either because she still had another year of high school, even though she was already nineteen. Adamaris smiled, "Now what kind of child of the sea would I be without my water?"

During the actual practice time Adamaris was in her zone and no one could seem to shake her from it. She swam smoothly during her freestyle and butterfly strokes. After the initial practice time the swim time goofed off for twenty minutes and went home. Adamaris's night would soon take a turn for the worse.

Adamaris pulled into the driveway and noticed there was an eerie edge about the night. It was still the full moon which made her body tense, not for superstitious reasons. She slowly closed the car door and her eyes skimmed the neighborhood, once she was done her attention turned on the house. The house itself seemed to grow in size as Adamaris could hear the slightest scurrying of a mouse. Her eyes widened when she noticed her front door was open and she quickly checked the time, "nine-forty. This isn't good at all."

Quickly Adamaris pulled out her phone and dialed the emergency number, "Hello. There's a forced entry at my home and I believe the intruder is still here. My home is located at (random urban address in Maine)," she exchanged the information that was needed and was told to remain calm, that help was on the way. Stupidly, she didn't wait for help, even though it would be rolling shortly, and she took a few steps towards the house.

Looking the windows she saw red eyes but she passed it off as her imagination as the police cars rolled in the driveway. She tensed as one of three policemen spoke, "Mam, step away from the house. We have you surrounded."

Adamaris gave a little eye roll as she turned around, "Mr. I was the one who called in," tossing her phone, "check if you don't believe me." She sighed as she was cleared, "I was concerned, my sister and mother should be home but I saw unusual clues that they could be or might be harmed." The officer gave her phone back, "There is also a back entrance you might want to cover."

One of the policemen sighed, "Thank you mam." Two of the police headed to the back while stayed by the front. The one left slowly opened the door and shown his flashlight around the rooms, "It seems the intruder already left." The police officer communicated with his partners, "Mam, please stay in your vehicle. You don't need to see this."

Adamaris was startled, "What do I not need to see? It's my home and my family, I have a right-" she stopped as she looked inside and screamed. Blood was everywhere and her mother appeared to be the source of it. Her mother was cut open and was covered with claw marks, or so it appeared. Her home went from decent to disastrous in one night. Her eyes widened as a previous thought processed, "Where is Angel?" She ran across her house, following some obvious signs, searching for her sister. The police officer caught up to her, she fell on the floor of her sister's bedroom. Angel's throat was ripped out and blood matted her platinum blonde hair. Adamaris wouldn't forget the sight.


	2. CH2-A Start to a New Beginning

**I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters in the show. Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davis.**

**I pan to update once every two weeks but I'm not promising anything, schedules due tend to get a bit picky.**

* * *

Adamaris spent the night over at the police station, answering any questions that were asked upon her. She answered all truthfully but carefully, but there wasn't any other interaction from her. She was stuck at the scene of her home, relieving the horror of her sister's final resting place.

For the days after the interrogation she spent at the sheriff's house. The sheriff was a tough but warm-hearted woman, hopefully she could help Adamaris on her path before any other plans would be made for her. Adamaris was just too unstable to support herself at the moment.

Adamaris woke up in a startle, seeing red eyes around her, she curled into the fetal position and screamed. The sheriff opened the door and tried to reassure her that nothing was out to get her. Adamaris struggled and even took a shot at the sheriff but calmed quickly when her fist was stopped by the sheriff.

The lady sheriff handed Adamaris clothes, "Hurry up or you'll be late for school. I already have your things packed and ready, all you have to do is eat and dress. Alright Mari?"

Adamaris stiffened but nodded. She looked at the bundle of clothes, her outfit was colored in smooth, calming colors. She received a ride from the sheriff when she finished her quick morning routine.

Her first class went by fast but had an intimidating feel to it. The bell rang and her glassy eyes cleared a bit when she heard whispers around the school.

"What's her problem?"

"Don't you know her family died last night?"

"Died, I say she murdered them, you know how rich her mum is. Didn't you notice the car she rolled in with? That was the sheriff, I bet she's allowed to continue her schooling until they find enough evidence to evict her."

"Now that you say that,"

The words were rolling around in her fuddled state, was she really a murderer. Adamaris didn't know, a blaring headache started and all she heard were those blasted rumours. Who ever said words never hurt because they were dead wrong to claim so.

"I bet she's rolling in her inheritance, more for her now her mother and sister are out of the picture."

_No. Stop it. _

"I bet she'll buy a boy toy, you know how she never could get one herself."

_Stop. I'm not. Just-_

"Stop it, leave her alone. You snobs go claw scraps somewhere else." Blue eyes invaded Adamaris's vision while she blankly looked up at her savior. The blue-eyed boy from before helped her with her things, "You should know better to hang around Bethany and her blonde buffoons," the boy shuffled his feet and continued, "about the other day, I uh- wasn't acting myself." Adamaris continued to stare at him, "Oh, the name's Ryan."

Ryan stuck at Adamaris's side for the day, she was surprised to find his classes were relatively close to hers. He didn't even leave her when the bell rang, instead he followed her to the sheriff's house. He even invited himself in and stayed with her until she started falling asleep, "Don't listen to anyone, they don't know your story."

Adamaris woke up in the morning with thoughts swimming, _Why did I let him be be near me? Was I looking for a crutch? Maybe but we both seem to be on a world away from everyone else. I know because he has that look in his eyes, the look of desperation. _Clearing her mind of the moments thoughts she walked into the kitchen where the sheriff was currently waiting for her.

"Your uncle has been contacted and there are plans for you to move in with him and your cousin until you are able to support yourself. You still have another year of high school before you are out in the world. You have two weeks until you move to California." The sheriff grasped her cup tightly, "You will have a new start over in Beacon Hills. June fifteen is the scheduled flight date."

Adamaris looked up and mouthed, "Thank You," the sheriff nodded and took her to school.

In the next few days Adamaris received her keys back from the police and she drove to the beach after school where Ryan also joined her. It seemed he was determined to stay around her person but she didn't want him to leave either, she found his presence comforting. They seemed to be developing a close friendship.

Adamaris ran down on the beach quickly with a grin upon her face, "Now thats a smile I need to see more often!" Ryan exclaimed running after her. Adamaris quickly stripped down to her bathing suit, which she foolishly wore the whole day at school, and waded around in the water. She just kept on smiling, _Why didn't I come here sooner, _she thought. Kaiden playfully splashed at her but stopped at her sad look, "Hey, don't give me that look, nothing is going to get you."

Adamaris looked thoughtful before testing her voice for the first time that week, "No. That's not it," her voice was hoarse at first but slowly smoothed back.

Ryan's eyes widened slightly at the sound of her voice, "What is it?"

"Next week I'll be gone. I'm going to California to live with my cousin."

Ryan appeared scared but he suddenly became angry, "Whatever, have fun in your new life. Nice to know I was your pick-me up before your little move. Fuck it, I'm leaving." With that Ryan left the beach and Adamaris was attacked by her emotions. She walked herself to her car and drove to the house. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Heavy footsteps echoed and a loud, ferocious roar exploded. _Where am I? _She didn't have time to think as she suddenly stared into red eyes and screamed. Adamaris's heart was pumping wildly as she awoke from her nightmare and straight into a battle with the blankets. She kept on fighting her foe until she finally noticed she was covered in cloth and not the body of dream's beast.

The lady sheriff shared breakfast with Adamaris. The sheriff was sipping the last of her coffee when she spoke, "Your flight date was changed for this Saturday. You'll be arriving in Beacon Hills around eight o'clock p.m. which would be eleven over here. You'll be leaving around ten a.m. for the airport." she discussed all other flight details with Adamaris before leaving for work.

The following day was a wreck for Adamaris, she was constantly on edge. She kept on seeing those red eyes wherever she went, her imagination kept creating the creature who the red eyes belonged to. Once she'd get the eyes out of her current thought process she'd imagine her sister's dead body. By time lunch came, she wasn't able to keep her lunch done and decided it was time to head to the nurse.

Adamaris sat down in one of the chairs outside the nurse's office, noticing she was currently busy. Slowly she receded to the back of her mind and jumped when the door opened, the noise had startled her. She turned her head and watched as Ryan walked out with a grim expression. She merely thought _Small world, right? _

When Adamaris passed Ryan into the nurse's office she frowned and wondered why he was there. She shook the thought as it wasn't her business but in a way it was since she considered herself his friend.

The nurse smiled friendly when Adamaris entered. She beckoned Adamaris to sit down and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

Adamaris simply muttered in reply, "stomach ache."

The nurse shook her head, "That doesn't appear to be the only problem, dear." Adamaris looked at her questionably, "Your aren't getting much sleep, there's bags under your eyes for show. You don't appear to be getting much nutrients into your body, you're pale and your face looks sunken in. Do you wanna talk about it?"

Adamaris tiredly glared at the poor woman who was only doing her job. The nurse returned her gaze with a smile and continued, "I hear there is a conflict between friends going on. I'll let you know that he is very confused right now but I've known him long enough to know he regrets his behavior and merely panicked."

Adamaris looked at the woman and sighed, "If you're talking about Ryan, I already figured the panicking part. He seems like quite the hot-head at times but he and I are in the same world. We understand each other even when not knowing each for not over a week." Red eyes flashed in her mind and Adamaris rushed to the toilet to empty the contents of her stomach. She tried to calm herself and rid the image but it was a futile attempt. She stopped relieving her stomach and the nurse patted her back.

The nurse spoke up, "Have you ever considered psychology? No? Well I'm going to excuse you from school seeing as you are indeed sick. I'll call Ryan down and he'll take you home."

Adamaris looked at her, "Why Ryan? You don't have that jurisdiction do you?"

The nurse paused, "Well, unprofessionally speaking I am his aunt. So I can pull some strings here and there."

Adamaris looked puzzled but merely led aan, "Oh," leave her lips. She sighed and waiting for her knight to rescue her and deliver her to her castle. It was to her surprise that Ryan would care for her sickly self when he could've left her alone. Although he did not speak to her once during the time he stayed, which was until her police guardian returned home.

The lady sheriff merely smiled at the two, "Ah, young love." Adamaris blushed at her comment and Ryan panicked. He honestly thought something healthwise was what caused her red cheeks, only then did the lady sheriff laugh.

Ryan left after checking Adamaris over once more. She sighed and pulled her blankets closer to her body. She calmly tried to sleep and her nightmares started once more.

_It was dark but at the same time it wasn't. The sky was decorated with pretty orbs when the view blurred as the owner ran at incredible speed around the neighborhood. A growl resonated and the creature bounded towards a moderately sized white house. It sniffed the air and its' emotions bordered rapidly aggressive. The creature pushed the door open with its massive claws, breaking the hinges on the door. The family inside the home took no notice of such activity as they were watching their loud picture creature launched itself towards one body and tore at its body. The prey made too much noise so the creature rectified that problem by biting at its throat. The prey slowly dragged itself into a different area, only to collapse on the ground lifeless._

_ The creature then advanced towards the other recent scent to find a livelier bod, who from hearing a growl, rose up from its nest with a start. The female prey stared at the hunter with fearful eyes which soon turned cloudy when her throat was ripped from her neck and her beautiful blood pool around her, painting the perfect picture. The creature lunged forward when-_

Adamaris awoke with a start and she sobbed loudly. Shaking, she noticed how sore her body felt and how a metallic taste rested on her tongue. She quickly glanced down her body and noticed there were faint blood stains. Panicking at the sight of it, she reached up to her burning neck to find it was raw with scratches. She winced and checked her stomach which was covered with deep gouges. She then noticed the red on her arms and noticed the bites marks that were still bleeding and rather profusely, "That would explain the taste on my tongue," she ran to the bathroom to patch herself up and hoped this self-mutilation phase would end. She didn't need herself accidentally killing herself in her sleep because of a traumatic event. "What would be the point of recovering from a traumatic event to die?"

She dressed the bleeding cuts and dressed herself in a black turtleneck shirt to hide all the marks. She shivered as she remembered the path she took in her dream, no the path the beast took. She went into panic when she ripped out her sisters throat, "Did I murder Aleda? No this is my imagination running wild." She slowly calmed her breathing and prepared for her last day at school in Maine.

Adamaris's day was actually better than it has been since the accident, minus her self-harming dream she had. The school staff stayed off her back when most noticed she was emotionally messed up. She blew by the day but grieved when she realised she didn't patch things up with Ryan. _Well, this happens in quick relations. We became friends too fast and we even used each other as a crutch. Something was bound to happen. _She packed her bags during her last class after checking the clock, school would be over in a few minutes. The accursed bell rang and she flew out of the building as fast as her feet would allow.

She would have to get on her flight tomorrow and Adamaris panicked as she realized there was a few things she wanted before leaving. She contacted the lady sheriff with her cell and she was given access to her home where she would make the visit brief.

When Adamaris reached her home, the place where she grew up and lived her whole life until now, a tear escaped her eyes and slowly dripped down her face. She reached the door and noticed where it was broken, whether the creature caused it or not. She cleared her thoughts and entered her home, she slowly observed the inside and noticed where some of the blood stained still when her house had gotten cleaned because of the murder.

She paused and walked slowly to her sister's room. When reaching her sister's room, she sighed and mentally prepared for the image her mind was already creating. She walked through the doorway and hesitated but still entered the room. She scanned the room, already searching for what item she was taking. She stopped when she eyed a stuffed animal her sister adored since the day she had gotten it five years ago. She examined the doll and took in it's features. It was a purple teddy that was poorly stitched together by Adamaris as a gift for her sister. She remembered when she gave it to Aleda, it would be a memory Adamaris would cherish forever. The teddy itself was a dump of both punk and goth features, it even had the classic x's for eyes. The doll was falling apart and Adamaris remembered her promise to resew it. She carried the doll in her arms and left her sister's room.

Adamaris's next stop would be her mum's room. Even though her mum wasn't her favorite figure in her life, she still wanted something to remember her by. The room wasn't too far and once she reached its boundaries, she didn't know what she wanted to take. She never has been in her mum's territory so she didn't know what treasure lay within. She slowly turned the knob and entered the foreign lands. Her mother's room was neat and colored with calm colors. She took a half an hour to explore her mum's room and found two treasures she wanted to keep, her mum's high school ring and a locket. The locket contained a old picture of her household in their younger years. In the picture Mari's dad held her younger sister while she was tugging on her mum's clothes, her mum even had a smile upon her pretty face. She closed the locket and locked up the house, this would be her last time for a while to visit the house.

The sun peaked through the valley and Adamaris slowly rose out of bed, she wasn't in a rush it was only six in the morning. When she looked at the time she rushed out of bed and pulled her packed things together, she needed to get to Portland soon otherwise she would lose her spot on the flight, good thing she didn't live to far off from the city. She rushed into the kitchen and noticed the lady sheriff held a mug on her face, "I'm going to miss the company you gave. I hope you'll find this new start refreshing." She handed Adamaris her flight tickets and she rushed out the door after her goodbyes. She started up her car and raced to the airport.

Luckily Adamaris made it to the airport and delivered her luggage the two hour minimum before her flight. She checked in with the flight service and confirmed her flight. She slowly made her way to her gate and waited for her flight to arrive. She dozed off for a bit until her shoulder was tapped. She was surprised to see Ryan in front of her and truly became puzzled.

Ryan looked a bit awkward, "Hey, you're going to miss your flight if you sleep," his eyebrows furrowed, "I'm not a good friend am I? I promised I would always be by your side but you don't remember that do you? Well, have fun in California but don't forget me again. Keep in touch." Ryan pulled Adamaris into a hug which she returned.

Adamaris got up when she heard her plane was boarding, "I'll call you later," with a small smile, she waved and boarded the plane. She calmly sat down at her seat, which was luckily at the window and prepared for the long flight. When electronics were safe, she pulled out her earbuds and drowned herself in music, lulling her mind to sleep.


End file.
